With the development of positioning devices and network technologies, location-based services are becoming more and more important in people's lives. The current positioning can be divided into outdoor positioning and indoor positioning according to different positioning areas. The outdoor positioning is mainly implemented by a satellite positioning system. The current outdoor positioning technology can well meet the needs of the outdoor positioning. However, when positioning indoors, due to the limitations of positioning time, positioning accuracy, and complicate indoor environment, the outdoor positioning technology, when is applied to the indoor positioning, cannot meet the needs of users.
To implement the indoor positioning, in a related art, positioning awareness is performed by solutions, such as an indoor global positioning system, infrared, Bluetooth and the like. However, in the related art, the cost of the indoor positioning solutions is high, the device configuration is complex, and the positioning accuracy needs to be improved.